


I Deserve The Best And The Best Is You

by fangirl1005



Series: Everyone Has An Addiction, You Just Happen To Be Mine [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Eliott talk to his parents, He’s so in love with Lucas, Mental Illness, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1005/pseuds/fangirl1005
Summary: Eliott talks to his parents about their concerns about his mental illness and the role that Lucas plays in that





	I Deserve The Best And The Best Is You

Eliott loved his parents, he really did. They had been his rock ever since he was kid. They were there through his diagnosis and there was never a doubt of the love they shared between them. But Eliott sometimes felt like all the saw was his bipolar. He knew it must have been hard dealing with him and helping him through his episodes, but he often got the feeling that they saw Eliott and his mental illness as one and the same. He often felt babied around them and that they felt he couldn’t look after himself. 

His parents had met Lucas last weekend after his parents had invited them all out to dinner. Lucas had been so nervous and Eliott found it adorable. It made him feel loved to know that Lucas cared so much about making an impression on his family. He’d been careful to make sure that Lucas wasn’t too overwhelmed though because Eliott knew his rocky family history and how Lucas wasn’t used to family situations. Eliott thought it had gone really well. His parents seemed to like his boyfriend and the conversation and meal had been nice. They didn’t touch on any heavy subjects, just focused on small talk like what Lucas was studying and hobbies.

His parents were coming to visit Eliott this weekend and although he had invited Lucas round, he had apologised and said he was too busy studying for his exams. Eliott understood and promised to message him throughout the weekend to check he wasn’t tiring himself out. Eliott heard a knock on the door and went to open it.  
“Sweetheart! So nice to see you”  
“Hello mama” Eliott said, smiling as he was pulled into a tight hug.  
“Hello Eli, how are you?” His father said, winking at the boy.  
“Hi papa, I’m good”  
“Let me take a look at you” his mother said, running her hands through Eliott’s hair and looking him up and down.  
“You saw me last weekend ma” Eliott chuckles, rolling his eyes in fondness.  
“Nonsense, I miss you darling”  
“How about we sit down and have a drink?” His father suggested, moving towards the chair.

The family made small talk for about half an hour, catching up on news and discussing what had gone on recently. Eventually the topic shifted and the tone became slightly more serious.  
“So Eli, how are you Lucas doing?” His mother enquired, turning to face her son completely.  
“We’re good, we’re really good actually”  
“He’s treating you well then” His father joked, not taking this quite as seriously as his mother.  
“He seems like a nice boy. Very polite and all, quite young though isn’t he”   
Eliott narrowed his eyes slightly, confused at where his mother was going with this conversation.  
“He’s younger yes, but he’s mature for his age”  
“Oh I don’t doubt it, I just worry about you Eliott”  
“But why mama? Me and Lucas are doing really well?”  
“I just- sometimes I wonder if he can handle you being bipolar. It doesn’t reflect badly on him, it’s just with Lucille you were both so comfortable with eachother and she knew how to take care of you”  
Eliott tried not to get defensive and had to force himself to take a couple of breaths to prevent himself from defending Lucas.  
“Me and Lucille weren’t happy mama, she wasn’t good for me”  
“You always seemed ok when you were around us” His father added, frowning slightly.  
“I’ll always love her, just not in that way. Towards the end she had become more like a nurse than a girlfriend. She meant well, I know she did, but she was too controlling. She acted as if it was her duty to take care of me and it wasn’t. It always felt like she treated me like a child, like we weren’t equal”  
“I’m sure it wasn’t like that darling”  
“But it was mama! I wasn’t unhappy, but I wasn’t happy either. It’s different now with Lucas. He treats me like an equal. He sees more than my bipolar. He sees me for me. He helps me to take control of my own life rather than him controlling me. I feel free for the first time in a long time. He helped me realise that there’s more to me than my illness and that it’s ok to not be ok sometimes”  
Eliott took a breath, realising that he had blurted all that out in one go. He looked up to his parents and was pleased to see them smiling. His father looked proud and his mother had tears in her eyes.  
“We just want the best for you Eli”  
“I know mami, and Lucas is the best. He’s more than I deserve”  
“You really love him don’t you” His father asked gently, finally seeing how much Lucas really meant to his son.  
“More than anything” Eliott replied, smiling at the thought of his perfect boyfriend. His little hedgehog. His Lucas.

“Well then, we better planning then”  
“For what?” Both Eliott and his dad said at the same time, confusion on their faces.  
“Well for the wedding of course! My only son deserves the best wedding of all time and now that we know Lucas is in it for the long haul, we can get stuck right in” She joked, acting serious.  
Eliott burst into laughter and he felt a huge weight off his chest. His life was slowly starting to come together and he had everything he could ever need. The most amazing family who would do anything for him, the perfect boyfriend who loved him for him and he had started to love himself too, flaws and all. Yeah, life was pretty great right now.


End file.
